Jocks
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Jocks page at Bully Wiki. Clique Summary The Jocks are one of the five school cliques. They are led by Ted Thompson, with second-in-command Damon West. They can be spotted by their sporty clothes. They also wear athletic sneakers instead of dress shoes. The Jocks top the pecking order on campus and have an intense rivalry with the Nerds. Many users consider the Jocks and Townies to be equal in terms of strength, though this is subjective and a subject of speculation among fans. Members Ted Thompson Ted Thompson is the leader of the Jocks. He is the captain of the Football team, and the school's star quarterback. He is the boyfriend of Mandy Wiles, the head cheerleader. He is the most popular boy in the school, very handsome, once referred to as "pretty boy" by Jimmy, but not very intelligent. Damon West Damon is the Jock's second in command, as well as Ted's right hand man and best friend. He is very aggressive, and apparently has dreams of wrestling a gorilla. He is the strongest member of the Jocks, and the third toughest student on campus, after Russell and Bif. Bo Jackson Bo is a medium-sized member of the Jocks. He is a good student and maintains a positive relationship with his parents. It is possible that he is related to Gloria and Lance Jackson given that the three of them share both a surname and race. Casey Harris Casey is among the bigger members of the Jocks clique. He is girl crazy, not particularly bright, and struggles academically. He has failed English class twice. Dan Wilson Dan is a smaller member of the Jocks clique. A former nerd, his younger brother is Thad Carlson, despite sharing a different surname. Juri Karamazov Juri is one of the bigger members of the Jocks. He is Russian and speaks with a thick accent. He is very disrespectful towards girls and does not care about school, instead only caring about sports. His best friend is Luis Luna, whom he practices wrestling with. Kirby Olsen Kirby is a smaller member of the Jocks clique. He plays on the Bullworth Bullhorns as wide receiver and is bisexual (as seen in Movie Tickets), but doesn't want to show it. He frequently uses the word "poundcake", and has a habit of staring at girls' shoes. Luis Luna Luis is one of the bigger members of the Jocks. He is best friends with Juri Karamazov and is hinted to take steroids. He does his own classwork on occasion and does well in school. Mandy Wiles Mandy is the female clique member of the Jocks. She is head cheerleader and the girlfriend of Ted. She is mean and catty and bullies Beatrice. Bob Bob is a deleted character in Bully, although he still appears in the cutscene of The Gym is Burning. He is very interested in wrestling and is openly homosexual. He appears to have self-esteem issues. Links *Player Opinions *Role in Fanfiction StoriesCategory:Cliques Category:School Cliques